


Subject C

by Ringbearer8



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confusion, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gore, I don't feel like tagging all of the smut that happens but it's a lot, M/M, Medical Trauma, Mental Breakdown, Science Experiments, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, all of the smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringbearer8/pseuds/Ringbearer8
Summary: A Final Fantasy VII flip where Cloud Strife is the Wanderer, and Sephiroth, the Healer of Worlds.General Strife stood on the peak of greatness– earning a medal of honor on his first mission as an official general. But when his past unfolds through a secret strength and power by his own hand, he draws the attention of not only Shinra but the master of his destruction. The planet is at stake, and the Silver Hero must destroy his own family, his lover... his friend.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. The Battle of Bravura

**Author's Note:**

> I know I wrote something like this earlier, but I didn't want to write an origin story. I cut straight to the chase not only because of that, but powerful Cloud is awesome and so much fun to write! Stay safe and thanks for reading ;)

“The President needs you, sir.” Myra Hartlem called, stepping into Cloud’s apartment. She fought back a wince as she stepped on shattered glass, focused on the task at hand. The room was dark despite a window taking up an entire wall, and all was quiet– like the very room held its breath. If she looked hard enough, she could see the faint silhouette of a man standing in front of the window, gazing into the depths of the city with a drink in his hand. “He says it’s urgent.”

“Contact him,” Cloud replied. “I will be in his office in five.” His assistant left with a silent nod, the soft click of the door closing in her wake. He sighed before throwing back the rest of his drink and walked into his bedroom. He pulled on his uniform– a First Class tactical suit with a few black belts, silver pauldron, and thick, leather coat. He lifted each piece of his fusion sword from their mounts on the wall, merging them together and slinging the blade over his back.

It hardly took any time at all to reach the President’s office. Cloud’s penthouse was just below Sephiroth’s on floor 68 with easy access to the elevators– and everything else at his disposal. He brushed past the assistant at the front of the room, standing at attention before Heidegger and President Shinra.

“Strife, I understand you have been general for a month as of today.”

“Sir.” Cloud replied, relaxing his posture.

“Director Lazard has informed me of a development at his location.” The President handed the Head of Public Security a file. “Wutai has adopted guerrilla warfare into their strategy against Squad A-1 near the no-mans-land northwest of Nibelheim. A chopper is being prepared as we speak to deliver you to the mountains where you will reach the position and evacuate the Director. Understood, SOLDIER?”

“Yessir.”

“Prove your worth to Shinra,” Heidegger said as he handed Cloud the file. “Don’t make us regret your promotion.”

The general gave a brisk nod and saluted the President before walking onto the roof, tucking the file away in his coat. Wind ripped through the air as a helicopter drew near, a disturbance on the smog-tinted night sky. It tore at his clothes and through his hair, but he hardly moved– his strength was far greater than a mere gust of wind. The chopper hovered a few feet over the landing pad as Cloud approached, and an Elite Security Officer threw the side door open. The general ran a few steps before launching himself into the air and landing inside, lurching forward as the helicopter swiftly flew away.

“Show off.” Reno, the co-pilot, laughed, glancing over his shoulder at Cloud.

“You’re the one who chose the Turks. You could have been a SOLDIER.” He replied, pulling out the file.

“Too hard. Besides, it’s too late for me anyways. You were born this way, yo.”

The general shook his head and studied the map in his hands, trying to make sense of the Director’s handwriting. Fort Tamblin was forty miles north from Sephiroth’s current location; he and the Director’s positions were closer than expected. Angeal and Genesis were making their clean up rounds on the boarders of the mountains, steering clear of the front line.

The heart of the war was fought between Fort Tamblin and the capital of Wutai, the battleground donned the name the ‘Blood Cauldron’ due to its bowl-like enclosure in the Wutai Mountain range. The Director was positioned a mile south of the front line, nestled dangerously in the midst of a dense forest flanked by a mountain. Though Cloud surpassed most other SOLDIERs when it came to traversing across such regions, the mission was dire and his first as general. If he failed, Shinra could fall with him.

The chopper reached Wutai within four hours, and during which time, General Strife memorized the map and the enemy’s positions before deploying into the snow. Cloud shivered and drew his coat closer around him as he watched the helicopter disappear, beginning his trek along the mountains. Before long, sleet poured from the heavens in heavy waves, blinding him to his surroundings– yet another setback.

Despite the weather, the air was filled with an ominous silence. If he listened hard enough, he could make out the sounds of patches of snow breaking free and tumbling down the mountainside, but not much else moved. As he trudged through the slush of water and ice, he shifted his focus from the numbing of his hands and face to his breath drifting through the air in small puffs of vapor. He fooled himself into thinking that it helped pass the time.

After two hours of wandering north, he saw the first ring of tents of Lazard’s camp. Dawn approached swiftly, and the sleet began to let up, fading along with his cover. Though Cloud could hardly feel his legs, he forced them to move forward as he entered the camp, alerting the night watch of his arrival.

“General Strife, sir!” A Second-Class officer saluted him as he passed, following in his wake. “We have been expecting you, sir.”

“Where are the rest of your men, Lieutenant?” Cloud asked despite knowing the answer as he looked around at the empty tents and abandoned posts.

“They are either MIA or dead, sir. We have been facing attacks nearly every night for a week except during this storm.”

“What of Major Fair?”

“He was on first rounds of night watch at the north station last night. He is alive.”

The general let out a sigh of relief and continued to march forward. “Where is the Director?”

“I’ll take you to him, sir!” The officer led him to a large tent in the center of the camp guarded by two Second-Class SOLDIERs. Cloud brushed past them, walking in on Lazard pouring over a map of the area along with a few other officers– including Zack Fair.

“Director.” The general said, and at the sound of his voice, the eyes of the group shot up. “The President gave me orders to evacuate you, but I see you all need much more than simply that.”

“Well, I do believe we now have a strategist beyond measure within our ranks,” Lazard said, nodding toward Cloud. “It is a relief to see your face. Anticipation was nearly as deadly as the enemy.”

“There’s no time for formalities.” General Strife walked over to the map, studying it thoroughly. “What do you all have so far?”

“Nothing much.” Replied Fair. “Other than if we don’t come up with some type of strategy soon, we will lose this territory and our lives.”

“Your bluntness is much appreciated, Major.” Zack gave him his signature smug smile and crossed his arms proudly. Cloud smirked and looked back down at the map, placing his hands on the table. “I hate to say something so painfully obvious, but they know our position. We need to move it or at least conceal ourselves to avoid their surprise attacks.” He pointed at the forest surrounding them. “Hide in the trees, perhaps. Take cover under dark. Guerrilla warfare takes place high above or surrounding the enemy, so why not beat them there?”

Lazard and the other officers pondered the idea for a short while before Zack spoke up, “It’s the only good plan we have, and Strife came up with it. With that fact alone, I think we’ll succeed.”

“Captains Amas and Ramirez, prepare part of our troops for the concealment of the camp,” Lazard commanded the other two officers. “Leave the rest on the watch schedule. We have a battle to win.”

*** * * * ***

As night fell and the gentle breeze altered into a brisk wind, the A-1 Squad waited patiently both on the ground and in the surrounding forest. Cloud crouched low on a branch high above the camouflaged camp, his hand poised on the handle of his sword and his eyes closed, listening carefully.

“Hey, Spikey,” Zack whispered from one branch over, starling him.

“By Gaia, you gave me a heart attack.” Cloud sighed, releasing his sword and resting his head against the trunk behind him. “What could the puppy possibly want now?”

“Nothing, really, it’s just I’m worried about our odds, here. You know me, I gotta talk or I’ll explode.”

“With proper execution, we should claim back this area. We’ll be home free within the next forty-eight hours.”

“Gods, you sound so general-y. What happened to that little cadet who hid behind his friends, huh?”

“I don’t know. What happened to the Second-Class who got us killed for talking so much?” They laughed softly, still tense and waiting for the initial adrenaline rush.

“Are you… even prepared for war? Last I heard, you still don’t know the extent of your abilities.”

“Sephiroth was put into battle when he was twelve. I think I will be alright.”

“He was bred for this, though. You’ve only been training for a year.”

“Just trust me on this. I can’t turn back now even if I wanted to.” The general looked up to the night sky above, watching the dark clouds heavy with snow drift across the sky. Unlike the smog-quenched sky of Midgar, the sky was a natural color, free of the green taint of mako. It reminded him of Nibelheim in a way– the clear sky and the quiet forest.

“I’ve been thinking…” Zack said after a moment of silence, “…once we get home, we could go for a bike ride. Wander the town, get into trouble, get our ears pierced, even.”

“You’re seriously thinking about hanging out right now? Besides, you know earrings don’t look cool, right? You look too much like a girl, anyways.”

“Says the prettier one.”

“Shut up.”

“No, I mean it–“

“Shut up, Zack. I hear something.” Cloud leaned forward, peering into the darkness of the surrounding branches, listening intently. He heard troops nearly half a mile away, creeping among the trees.

 _‘They’re upon us.’_ He motioned through a special sign language designed for combat. _‘Alert the ground troops to keep their position until the enemy is in sight.’_

 _‘Got it.’_ Zack signed back, shifting silently away from Cloud. General Strife lifted his sword from off his back, splitting it into two and holding a hilt against his chest. He took a deep breath to slow his heart and calm his nerves– this wasn’t a simulation. This was real.

The planet herself seemed to slow, and every second dragged on as if to prolong the torture of endless waiting and anticipation. There was a peace before the storm, even as the soft footsteps of the enemy drew near; a peace that endured the weight of the hurricane that awaited in the depths of the forest for as long as it had the strength to do so. Until what little protection it brought was lost. 

_‘Now!’_ Cloud signed as the first Wutai troop was in his reach, leaping forward. A wave of SOLDIERs followed his initial blow, appearing from the surrounding wood and brush. Cloud wedged one of his blades into the trunk of a tree. He used it as a pivot point to switch between enemies, breaking his other swords apart and fusing them back together. The general fought with perfect balance and grace on the branches, destroying the Wutai troops in the trees.

Before long, the enemy knew Cloud was the strongest opponent, beginning to avoid the trees. The general pulled his blade from out of the wood and merged his sword together. He summoned lightning and jumped into the thick of the enemy, slamming his hand against the ground. Wutai troops around him flew back, soaring through the air half-dead with splinters of wood of the surrounding trees.

“Holy Shiva!” He heard Zack yell from behind him. “Where in Gaia did that come from?!”

“Shut up and fight, Major! There’s no time to explain!” Cloud replied, moving back within the SOLDIER ranks. War raged about them for what seemed like hours without end, SOLDIER and Wutai warriors alike collapsing into the stained snow.

As Cloud struck the final blow, blood splattered across his face. The last Wutai troop fell back to the marred earth, and the squad’s heavy breathing was carried away with the wind. Lazard stepped out from an underground bunker along with a few Third-Class members into the still, cold air of the battlefield. All was quiet– the Battle of Bravura was won.


	2. Consequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long… Hopefully, the next chapter will come out sooner 😅 Enjoy and thanks for reading!

The Shinra Electric Power Company was shrouded in mystery from its very beginning, with-holding its true purpose from the public eye and keeping secrets from the people under its control. Each faction of the corporation held secrets of their own– the science division was no exception. Its foundation was the study of Jenova, the calamity from the sky believed to be an Ancient.

Yet instead of merely observing this creature, Professors Hojo and Hollander began fusing her genes with humans’ in an attempt to create a Cetra of their own. Despite their failure through Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal, they achieved creating a superior organism– not quite human, not quite Cetra.

Their darkest secret, however, was the discovery of a fourth creature with the potential to be stronger than the others. Upon being found, Hojo claimed the subject as his creation; Hollander had two of his own, did he not? He labeled the specimen as Subject C after a lost experiment in Nibelheim when the Jenova Theory was in its first stages. Though its discovery was recent, the fun had only just begun.

“The specimen showed fantastic battle capabilities and is prepared for a follow-up test.” Doctor Tau said, walking beside Hojo through the science facility. “He was not damaged, but he still failed to reach ten percent of its potential. Nonetheless, he received a medal of honor for his outstanding performance.”

After countless twists and turns through the facility, most would give up keeping track of their location. Everything was the same– barren, tile floors, white walls with the occasional window-less door, and, of course, the Shinra logo at the end of each corridor. It was a far cry from the Drum in the floors above, but it was a suitable, unsuspicious workplace with the occasional bloodstain.

“We have prepared charts comparing S and C’s first combat experience,” Tau said as they filed off into a side room, immediately swarmed with other scientists and machines. The professor assigned the Subject C Project to a team of ten individuals to account for the years of unsuitable conditions of its childhood and accelerate the war efficiency of the specimen. “C still lacks the efficacy of Subject S, and its skills are far from suitable to take the other on head-to-head.”

“His upbringing was deficient of the nutrients necessary for proper growth and battle proficiency.” The Professor grumbled, shaking his head. “Nothing can suffice for the loss.” The projection of the humanoid stared at them wide-eyed through a screen at the head of the room along with diagnostic reports and vital signs, a perfect hologram of his likeness. Hojo studied the patterns of his abnormally rapid healing rate, wondering how in Gaia it was coded into his system. “I desire full-scale retests as well as the company of another mate similar to him. Put he and Subject S in the same chamber during their testing if you must. I want to observe their… interactions.”

“I’ll see to it,” Tau said with a nod, walking over to a computer. Just as the Professor looked back to the projection of Subject C, the phone in his coat pocket buzzed. He grumbled to himself before picking it up and holding it to his ear.

“What could you possibly want with me now? I’m busy.” He sneered, turning on his heel and walking into the hall.

“Are you prepared for this evening, Professor?” The sultry voice of Scarlet purred with a sharp laugh.

“Was that all you need bother me for?”

“Of course not. I was thinking we could begin with pleasantries and save tearing at each other’s throats for your little pets’ party. Your new one, Cloud, was it? Whatever you did to him in that decrepit lab of yours worked flawlessly. The battle footage was stunning.”

“Enough useless babbling. Get on with your point.”

Scarlet laughed to herself before clearing her throat. “I thought I ought to be the one to inform you of this matter since I prefer your work over your partner’s… But I will only relieve the information to you if you let me observe the materia trails.”

“If the matter is of any dire consequence, then I will see it done.”

“Very well… Your colleague, Professor Hollander, has declared your new puppet as an official toy of his own. Claims that he created the boy from his cellular stages, and the President, as well as the rest of the directors, are inclined to believe him… Pray, tell me… Was this of any ‘consequence’?”

* * * * *

From the glass elevators of the SOLDIER building, Cloud looked down upon the great city of Midgar. Green smoke billowed from the mako reactors, forming a thick, hazy horizon. To him, the people who wandered the plate below were hardly specks on the metallic streets, rushing around in colorful waves.

Shinra dedicated an entire section of their headquarters to the SOLDIER program, constructing a shorter structure to link to the main building complete with a mess hall, various training centers, bars, entertainment rooms– name it, they have it. Despite the luxuries provided, the Frist Classes and the Director of SOLDIER, Lazard, resided in the central building at the top with the president and his division executives.

The elevator doors opened at level S-34, giving way to a brightly lit, glossy foyer. There was a reception desk in the center of the room, accompanied by lounge chairs and decorative plants. A hologram beamed behind the desk of two swords crossing mid-fight, bound by the SOLDIER logo. 

Cloud looked up to the polished pillars that stretched toward the glass ceiling, giving way to a sky clouded by the smog of Midgar, and, unlike Niblehiem, the sun darker and distant. Though he thought he would grow used to it after two years, the sight somehow still mesmerized him– the unchanging, leaden sky. It was strange yet modern, like the Steel City. Impractical yet beautiful.

The lounge area was unusually slow and boring, completely empty save a few SOLDIERs wandering around. S-35, the floor above him, overlooked the reception from a balcony of sorts. A few Seconds leaned over the glass railing talking among one another, more like friends than fellow SOLDIERs apart from their uniforms.

Cloud passed a few Thirds on the way to the stairs, laughing to himself and shaking his head as they stood at full attention. He tugged at the uncomfortable collar of his dress shirt, wishing he changed before agreeing to join Zack in his dorm. The unfamiliar clack of his dress shoes echoed through the hall, obnoxiously louder than the preferred, quiet thump of his boots. His coat was slung over his arm, heavy, decorative medals weighing it down. Perhaps the heaviest burden of all hung around his neck as a medal of honor, the Shinra coat of arms molded into gleaming silver and gold, blatantly recognizable.

The brightly lit halls were as decorated and shiny as the main Shinra building with sleek, black floors and the huge Electric Power Company logo engraved at the end of every passage. Cloud passed countless high-tech rooms, fitted with sliding doors and advanced card-readers– a far cry from the cadet dorms yet dull compared to his supped-up apartment.

The Third-Class floor was nearly identical to the Second-Class, save the size and number of the rooms. Unfortunately, most SOLDIERs either never got promoted or quit after their first mission, deeming it too difficult to move on. There were hundreds of Second and Third-Class members, but there were a stellar five who achieved the demanding rank of First.

Cloud dug through his pockets to find the spare keycard to his best friend’s dorm, knocking once on the door before walking inside. His former cadet roommates and some of his closest friends Xavier, Alden, and Jonas sat huddled up on the couch beside Zack, guzzling cheap beer and laughing at something on the television.

“Why if it isn’t chocobo tits!” Cried Xavier, raising his drink to Cloud as a greeting.

“At ease, then, gentlemen. I’m flattered.” The blond replied with a smirk, setting his coat down and walking behind the couch. He looked up to the television to see the rerun of the Victory Ceremony just as a close-up of his face flashed across the screen, rousing stifled laugher from his friends.

“And that was the point where he wet himself,” Jonas said. “Or was it when he shook Sephiroth’s hand?’

“Oh Sephiroth, your sword is so long and hard.” Alden moaned, clasping his hands together and swooning before bursting into laughter.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.” Cloud shook his head with a smile before snatching up the remote and changing the channel that just-so-happened to also stream the ceremony… just as the camera panned to his awkward expression during the President’s speech. “Good gods. I’m never going to get out of this one.”

“Well, grab a drink and a seat so we can make fun of you.” Zack laughed, throwing him a playful wink and taking back the remote. Cloud sighed and snatched a beer from the minifridge beside the couch and sank into the empty armchair, kicking off his shoes as he relived the most nerve-racking moment of his life. “You know what, let’s watch it over again.” Zack rewound the recording. “My favorite part was when you played off tripping climbing the stairs to the stage. Ever the klutz, I’ll say.”

“Oh, please universe, give me more headaches.” The blond groaned, flicking the bottle cap at Zack, who smacked it away with a laugh.

“Oh, don’t you worry. We’ve got a whole evening of headaches planned out.” Xavier declared as he nudged Alden. “Don’t we?”

“It’s a shame I have a mission.” Jonas sighed, taking a long sip of his beer. “But I would _not_ want to be present while these idiots force you to get your ears pierced.”

Cloud rolled his eyes, shifting so he was sitting with his legs thrown over the armrest. Just as his friends began to laugh, the door slid open and Angeal Hewley stepped inside, an expensive-looking bottle of wine tucked under his arm. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything important.” He said, arching an eyebrow with a wry smile. “Then again, I’m sure you’re all making fun of Cloud.”

The blond sighed and shook his head as the others smiled mischievously at each other. “Can I manage to get _any_ help over here?”

“No worries. You should have seen the puppy’s reaction when he was promoted today. Even hugged Lazard and wouldn’t stop saying ‘I love you.’”

“Did not!” He protested, turning around and sitting on his knees. “I was excited, sure, but not to that extent!”

“Honor.” The general warned, walking over to the couch. “Don’t make yourself a liar.” Angeal took Cloud under his wing whenever he and Zack became best friends, going as far as to include him in private training sessions. He quickly grew to be the blond’s mentor even after he climbed the ranks to general, becoming an authority figure that his own father failed to be.

“Alright, I’ll settle for a glass of that and I’ll admit to it.” Said Zack as he motioned to the wine.

“No can do. This is for Gen.” Angeal replied, setting the bottle on top of the minifridge. “It was the only way I could get him to show up.”

“If Genesis is coming, that means Sephiroth will show, too,” Xavier said, shooting a playful look at Cloud. “Looks like someone might finally get laid.”

“Oh my gods, you’re making me want to burn down your hometown.” The blond sighed, managing to wrestle back the remote and turn the channel to the rerun of a blitzball game. “Besides, he’s not even–“

“Well, this ought to be the lamest pre-party gathering if I’ve ever seen one.” A voice that could only belong to Genesis declared from the doorway. “Thank the goddess I’m here, then.” Their heads shot up to his dramatic entrance, and the Red General flashed a smug smile that made Angeal roll his eyes and shake his head with a scoff. Fashionably late as always, Genesis wore a red, silk button up with his chest on display for the world to see– trying too hard to one-up Sephiroth.

“ _Please_ tell me he’s right behind you.” Angeal groaned, crossing his arms.

“Oh, Gaia, no. Such a hero can’t be bothered with small social gatherings.” The Red General paraded across the room, lighting up when he saw the bottle of wine. “But… that means he can’t ruin the fun.” He examined the label before looking around the room. “I think we have time to spare… Who wants to get a head start on excessive drinking at the Holy? My treat.”

Xavier, Alden, and Jonas all hoped to their feet and cried “me” all at once while Zack and Cloud exchanged worried glances. “I suppose that means I’ll be the chaperone.” Angeal sighed, following the others out of the room, his voice cutting off as the door slid shut. “Don’t be late to your own party–”

Cloud shook his head with a smile and walked over to the couch, sitting beside Zack. “So, First Class Corporal Zack Fair, huh?” He asked with a smirk. “Look who finally pulled it off.”

“Says Mister Medal of Honor.” Zack sighed, turning off the television.

“Lazard must have been impressed.”

“More with you than me.”

“Oh please.” He waved a hand dismissively. “You earned the promotion fair and square. Besides, it’s what you wanted.”

“I want to be a hero. _You_ wanted to be First-Class. I guess our roles were switched…”

Cloud nudged him in the side. “Don’t talk like that! I’m not supposed to be the encouraging one!”

Zack smiled and looked over to the blond, crossing his arms. “You’re right… You can keep your depression.” He put his feet up on Cloud’s legs and folded his hands behind his head. “There’s still hope for me yet.”

“I suppose…” The blond settled back into the cushions of the couch, gazing out the window of the dorm room and watched as the thick, heavy snowflakes fell without end.


	3. Of Peace and of War

As night swept across Gaia, the magnificent city of Midgar beamed with radiant life. The towering buildings that seemed dark and ominous during the day gleamed with a thousand lights, and the streets flooded with people. The Steel City never slept… someone was always awake, bustling about, making noise.

A thin, grey mist shrouded the stars, dying the pale, black sky with the unnatural sheet of mako smoke. Their gentle glow shone down upon snow-kissed sidewalks and streets, weaving among the people. The gaudy posters and luminous buildings of Sector Eight ushered in the topside dwellers into high-end clubs and theaters.

Cloud leaned over the glass railing of a balcony, looking out over the city through the amber glow of the drink in his hands. He closed his eyes as he shut out the soft music behind him, thinking back to his hometown and the peace he once knew before his involvement in the war.

In the uneasy stillness and blissful quiet, he could not help but think of the last summer days he spent at the water tower with Tifa in the shadow of Mt. Nibel beneath the vast, clear night sky. There was a part of himself that was lost in the overgrown fields beyond the village, wandering with his friends in the abandoned barn, in the depths of the mountains where the reactor failed to reach… but a newfound love for Midgar, for the noise, and for the lights rose far above the longing for Nibelheim, even if his only purpose was to become a weapon of the war.

“I see that you are avoiding your own party.” Sephiroth’s voice said from the balcony’s door, his presence suddenly overwhelming. “I did so as well the first time such a lavish event was thrown in my honor. In fact, you are standing where I did that night.” The Silver General crossed the distance between them, leaning over the railing.

“It’s… overwhelming.” Cloud replied with a soft sigh, sneaking a glance at Sephiroth. It was so surreal how beautiful he was up close– nothing compared to the pictures in the newspapers or brief clips on television. His strong, fierce gaze lowered over the city with a fond smirk, and his long bangs cast feathery shadows across his high, angular cheekbones. His lips were perfect– just as perfect as Cloud imagined they’d taste.

It was strange to see the Silver General with neither Masamune nor his armor, with his hair pulled back into a messy, surprisingly attractive bun. He wore a black button-up with the sleeves rolled up to expose his forearms and tight black jeans in the stead of his war leathers, casual yet equally as terrifying.

“Understandable…” Sephiroth replied, his mako-blue eyes meeting Cloud’s. “You know, not everyone receives a Medal of Honor so young.”

“Unless you’re one of Hojo’s pets.”

“Now, now… ‘Pet’ is a bit derogatory, wouldn’t you say? The mere idea of belonging to that man is revolting, nevertheless being leashed to be tugged back to his side whenever he chooses.”

“What word would you use, then? We’re nothing but numbers and means to him.”

“I prefer to think of myself as a necessary pawn in the greater game Shinra enjoys believing they have control over– as a being whose existence is not to be owned by a weaker power nor to be used as an executioner, but as a peacemaker.”

They stood in silence for a long while, gazing into the others’ eyes. Sephiroth perfected the act of becoming unreadable in his years of training and through his own stubborn nature, but Cloud was nearly transparent. The Silver General saw him as an open book, yet one that had mysteries and secrets hidden within the pages that only as time spent reading could reveal.

“Why are you telling me this?” The blond asked, closing his eyes and turning away from him. “We hardly know each other and our meetings before this have been anything but friendly.”

“Because though you may not see it, Cloud… you understand far more than you know.” He replied, looking back out over the city. “What it’s like to be so blatantly different it’s impossible to blend in; how you are viewed as either a hero or a monster no matter what you do to fit the mold. _That_ is why I am telling you this.”

Cloud stifled out a soft laugh, shaking his head. “I think that would call us unlikely friends.”

“Unlikely acquaintances with a common interest. But eventually, yes, it is in my best interest that we will become friends.”

Before the blond could respond, the door to the balcony slid open and Zack took its place. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” He quipped with a laugh, making Cloud groan. “But this lame excuse for a party is _finally_ almost over, and you wouldn’t believe who’s tagging along to hit up Wall Market!”

“Angeal and Genesis?” The blond asked, turning to face his best friend.

“Bingo!” Zack shot finger guns at Cloud before looking over to Sephiroth with a playful smile on his face. “But I think the complete set of generals wouldn’t be complete without their fourth…”

“If that is indeed an invitation, I accept. As long as I get to drive myself this time.” He replied with a smirk. Cloud nearly forgot how young the Silver General truly was, but in the glow of the night sky, it was anything but hard to see that he was only nineteen.

“We don’t want another Gen incident again, do we?”

“You need not remind me. I cannot bear the thought of being scraped off the pavement.”

“The Silver Hero? Die in a car accident?” Cloud asked, draining his glass and following Zack back inside the party.

“Leave it to Genesis. He can figure out how to pull it off if his heart so desires.” Sephiroth shook his head, trailing behind. The blond’s eyes found the waterfall that flowed from the wall at the opposite end of the room pouring into a pool, swimming with gentle lights and flowers. The party had been anything but dismal from the gaudy decorations to the flawlessly polished floor, the entire room filled with about a hundred guests at its finest hour all drinking champagne and congratulating him for his achievement. The words Zack used for the party were less than flattering, yet to teenage boys, “lame” was the only word capable of fitting its description.

Although the Victory Celebration was overwhelming, Cloud’s uneasiness faded as the crowd died down, turning into a desperation to throw on a pair of jeans in the stead of his dress pants. Wall Market could not come soon enough.

* * * * *

The President’s Lounge was nothing short of a lavish, glass box, shielded from the party by the thin curtain of water of the waterfall. Plush, red couches sat in a semi-circle facing the window, complete with its own footstools and gold drink holders. There was a buffet behind the chairs stuffed with exotic foods from as far as Mideel and even Wutai.

“My, my, my… A man of my refined tastes not having butter?” Palmer chuckled to himself, admiring the fragile cup and saucer in his hand. “Short of its proper accompaniment, this tea may as well be boiled pond water! Oh goodness!”

“Get a grip, Palmer. It’s just tea.” Scarlet mused, reclining into the sofa and sipping her own drink.

“What if they forgot to add an olive to that martini of yours? You would be far from pleased, wouldn’t you?”

“Enough bickering, you imbeciles. I already have a headache from this insufferable ‘party’ nonsense.” Hojo sneered, fidgeting with the collar of his dress shirt. Apart from his lab coat, the professor appeared to be more of a slum dweller trying too hard to make a good impression than a renowned genius, but his handsome years were long behind him (if they ever existed).

“It’s a shame you can’t breed a new ugly species of fiend at this party.” Scarlet laughed, sipping her drink. “It’s almost as if you’re caught up in something normal for once. Seeing you apart from your lab is quite refreshing.”

“And I presume taking sport in watching materia harden and expand is the typical behavior of the average courtesan?”

“Oh, I nearly forgot of our exchange this morning… It explains your attrite… Perhaps the desire to impress the president?”

Despite her remark, Hojo held his tongue, resuming his observation of Genesis and Angeal from the window of one of the side doors. Hollander’s boys were nothing in comparison to his creation, but it was enjoyable to compare and contrast their flaws to his success; it was no wonder his college craved the rights to Subject C. The professor’s eyes drifted to Sephiroth who reclined on a sofa nearby with a book in his hands, arching an eyebrow. He never understood why the Silver General insisted on wearing glasses when he read– he was essentially flawless.

“You do realize you’re destroying your perfectly capable eyes, boy.” He said coldly, moving to sit across from him.

“As I’ve said, I find them fascinating to look through, and quite frankly, I don’t care what damage they will do to my eyes.” Sephiroth said, flipping a page. “Besides, if your healing program is so ‘innovative’, why should you care?”

Hojo shook his head and grumbled, fixing his gaze on his creation’s book. It was a study of humanity, written by his predecessor, Professor Gast– something Hojo certainly did not want Sephiroth reading. Before he could say a word, President Shinra, Reeve, and Heidegger walked into the room, trailed by the president’s eighteen-year-old brat, Rufus. Sephiroth closed the book and folded his glasses on instinct, setting them aside.

“Fascinating impulses…” Hojo mumbled, watching the Silver General stand and greet the president. “Respectful even in a room full of inferior lifeforms.” Hojo could never refrain from studying Sephiroth; the specimen was far too intriguing.

“I suppose the project is going as smoothly as planned, professor.” The president said, sitting down.

“The replacement specimen is hardly capable of transformation, and the cells are prone to degradation. So, no, I suppose not.” Hojo replied, eyeing Sephiroth as he engaged in small talk with Rufus before excusing himself and slipping out of the room.

The president simply laughed. “No matter. I shall save business for another day.”

“I hardly mind. This… party is far from my idea of ‘fun’.”

“Then, shall I bring up that you boasted so proudly about successfully enhancing cells? You did mention a follow-up experiment in Nibelheim after the failure to replicate an Ancient that could very well be of use.”

“All of my data escaped along with the last living Cetras until it returned as a SOLDIER recruit two years ago and showed outstanding abilities second only to Sephiroth. The Jenova Theory was a failure, just as this renewal project shall become once completed with a less than suitable specimen. I have made arrangements to transfer my funds to prepare for Ilfana’s daughter… unless you will disregard my colleague’s claims on the adequate specimen and return him to my custody. If not, the Revival Project will not succeed.”

“I have rendered full rights of Subject C to Hollander…” The President sat back and lit a cigar, thinking for a moment. “…but I would allow separate testing if it ensures Project Revival’s progress.”

“I will be sure to conduct these experiments in such a way if to be discovered by Hollander, your hand in the matter will not be suspected.”

The President grinned and brought his cigar to his lips. “I expect advancement within the year, and I am sure you can assume what will happen if none is made within that time.” Hojo gave him a slight nod. “I expect a copy of the full-scale reports in order that I know what you are doing with the boy. Have I made myself clear?”

“Of course… I would never damage our most precious recourse.” The professor sat in silence for a long while before smirking and murmuring to himself, “But I’ll have you know that a man of science treasures one thing above all else…

… his deepest, darkest secrets.”


	4. Cloud IX

The night brought a unique bliss upon the world to which there was no equal. It was a time of peace, a time of dreams, a time of love… A time to forget about the sorrows of the day and set aside what the next may bring. There was a calm that meddled with the busy haze of city life that, amid the chaos, one could stand still and find it, even if it only lasted a moment.

At least, that was what Sephiroth had been told.

Many times, he found himself drowning in the noise and confusion of Midgar, and he stood still, anticipating this “calm”; and, even as he swayed in silence, restlessness dictated his heart.

There was a time when he believed that no one else understood how or why he felt this way, that no other soul could comprehend the vast intricacies of his emotions, his thoughts. Of course, Angeal and Genesis had come closest– being Hollander’s boys and all– but even then, they still could not quite grasp it.

Cloud was nothing special at first glance. Sure, his hair was unmistakably unique and his face was gorgeous all things considered; but, nothing else resonated with Sephiroth, and the blond slipped out of his interest.

It was sudden– the “groundbreaking” discovery of this boy. Hojo called Sephiroth in for an “experiment” to which the professor would give no further explanation, rousing both curiosity and fear. For the first time in his life, the Silver General stood in a control room, on-looking the experiment instead of being experimented on. The professor refused to elaborate, giving hand-wavy explanations that hardly satisfied his intrigue.

When Cloud entered the testing chamber below, the Silver General struggled to hold back his tongue. He _despised_ children experimentation more than he could express, and though the blond was no younger than fourteen, he had yet to grow into himself, still maturing and angelically innocent.

“I suppose you’re nervous, and that’s fine, but I won’t allow you to delay for long,” Hojo said into a mouthpiece, and the blond shivered at the sound of his voice, clearly more terrified than nervous.

“What in Gaia are you doing?” Sephiroth hissed, taking a step forward. “You know how much I loathe your work. Why do you insist on my presence?”

“Hush and watch.” The professor tapped his fingers on the control panel, watching Cloud as if he were waiting for something. “My boy, it’s quite alright. Today is just for show and nothing more. I will release you immediately once I’ve gathered enough data. You have my word.”

The blond slowly slipped out of his jonny, and he wavered for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Cloud was then dressed with naught but two, beautiful black wings that shielded his pale form away from Hojo, and Sephiroth’s heart stopped at the sight.

“I believe I found one like you.” The professor chuckled, glancing back at the Silver General. “He’s small, yes, but…” His words were lost within a sea of thought as Sephiroth stepped closer to the glass, pressing a hand against it. He watched as Cloud rocked back and forth, insecure and frightened beyond reason. Their eyes met and Sephiroth gave him a nod of encouragement to which the blond replied with a soft, understanding smile.

From that day forward, the blond steadily climbed the ranks, eventually earning First Class. He studied beneath Angeal with Zack for quite some time, and eventually was thrust into the group of generals, both out of place and “where he belonged” in Hojo’s words. Despite all that happened, Sephiroth hardly had the chance to speak with him, missing every opportunity and hating himself for it. Of course, he was clueless about how to approach someone of his likeness, someone so similar yet so different. Yet there was a certain desperation to know and believe in his heart that Cloud understood…

He had to, for his own sake.

“I heard from a certain Zack that you talked to Spikey,” Angeal said as their elevator zipped through the building to the ground floor. Genesis stood leaning against the rail with the back of his head pressed to the glass, looking up at the ceiling– underwhelming for one with his energy.

“Spikey?” Sephiroth asked with a soft laugh. “The puppy’s nickname for him, I presume.”

“I suppose it’s growing on me.”

“Good Gaia, _pl-ease_ tell me you finally asked him out.” Genesis huffed with a smirk. “Oh, don’t give me that look. Your eyes basically turn into hearts every time you see him.”

“I wasn’t aware of this new phenomenon. Could it be?” Angeal gasped. “Does the heartless Silver General have feelings for someone?”

“You two are determined to taunt me about this for the rest of my life.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I am incapable of ‘having feelings’ for someone I hardly know.”

“Oh, please. He even has that pouty-lip thing you like.” Genesis dragged his fingers through his hair and tried to fashion it into Cloud’s style to no avail. “Ugh, how does the kid do it?”

“I make _one_ comment about a poster and suddenly that’s my preferred taste in men.”

“Where I come from, that’s called a type.”

“That’s enough out of you two,” Angeal said as the elevator doors opened. They walked onto the balcony overlooking the reception area, passing the cars and motorcycles on display. The deep red carpet spooled out in front of the desk where a powerful barrier hummed, forming a wall around everywhere off-limits.

They made their trek into the garage where Cloud, Zack, Alden, and Xavier waited for them, gathering around their bikes and making fools out of themselves. Greetings were short and sweet, before the boys decided to show off their motorcycles.

Cloud owned an old yet sturdy Hardy-Daytona of which he was proud of, but even with such pride, that particular evening it let him down. His bike started up with a quiet rumble before sputtering pitifully and dying. Cloud turned the key a few more times to no avail before sighing. “Mother of Shiva.” He kicked one of the wheels. “Piece of junk. My battery’s dead.”

“No need to fret. I would be obliged to drive you.” Sephiroth said, pressing a button on his keys. The purr of an engine echoed through the garage and a brand new Shinra Supremacy rolled into view, the roof retracting to reveal the interior.

“You just gave him a reason to show off his car,” Genesis said with a wink, pulling out his own keys and handing them over to Angeal.

“Gen, you have the same model in red.” The Silver General smirked, watching Cloud admire his car.

“You have a Supremacy, and I have an Avalanche. There’s a _huge_ difference.”

“Oh, for the love of Gaia, the only difference is the price. Don’t start fighting over cars again. Let’s just get going.” Angeal huffed, ushering Genesis away before he could say another word. Zack, Alden, and Xavier glanced at each other with smug looks and stared up their bikes, wishing Cloud well before gunning it toward the exit.

The Shinra Supremacy was the goddess of cars with a sleek, black coat and striking silver wheels, fashioned solely to be shown off. The interior was lined with pure silver and the seats were fashioned from sleek leather, complete with heating and cooling settings. Supremacies were only on the market for a choice few and cost over ten million gil, but Gaia, he could tell Cloud wanted one.

“Give it a few more months, and you can by your own,” Sephiroth said with a soft laugh, lifting up the door for the blond. “Don’t let Gen fool you. He can afford a Supremacy, but he prefers his Avalanche.”

“His loss,” Cloud smirked to himself before turning to the Silver General. “Can I drive it?”

“Hells no. I won’t even allow Angeal to touch it.”

“Pleaaaase?” The blond put on his best ‘puppy-face’– an expression Zack was well known for giving that worked all too well. “I’ll be careful I promise. And besides, I deserve something for that incident in the lab. Not everyone gets to see me naked, you know.”

Sephiroth peered down at Cloud with his brow arched before sighing and handing over the keys. “You’re terrible.” The sight blond’s smile made his heart jump to his throat, stirring within him the desperate desire to see it again. Cloud climbed inside the car, admiring the smooth leather and the new-car smell.

“So, my unlikely acquaintance, get ready for the best driving you have ever seen.” The blond said as Sephiroth slid into the passenger seat.

“I have no idea whether to brace for a crash or expect a safe arrival.”

“Oh, please. I’m a much better driver than both Zack and Genesis.”

“How reassuring.”

Cloud playfully lurched the car forward, jerking Sephiroth into the glove box, but he could hardly complain– the blond’s smile lit up the car. They rolled smoothly out of the garage and onto the main highway of Sector 0, merging into Sector 1 traffic.

Sephiroth neglected to turn on the GPS, hoping Cloud would take a longer route than necessary. Instead, he flipped on the radio which was stuck on the Shinra news channel and their host rambling on about the war.

“Psh. You listen to this stuff in your free time.” The blond laughed, glancing over to him.

“I prefer to familiarize myself with Midgar than to sit in the dark, thank you.”

“Don’t you have an AUX cord or Bluetooth setting or something? If I hear another thing about Wutai, I might wreak on purpose.”

“Can you reconsider?” Sephiroth said with a smile, changing the stations until the blond batted his hand away from the radio, the words “ _Kingdom_ by Sleeping Hearts” appearing in blue under the station number.

“ _And I remember every little thing_

 _That made you fall in love with me_.”

Sephiroth looked over to the blond and fought away a smile as he watched him sing with the artist, absolutely radiant in the glow of the city. As the soft lights danced in his eyes and across his skin as they rushed by, he thought Cloud could not be any more beautiful, but then the blond smiled at him.

He knew he was incapable of loving someone he hardly knew; no, it could not be love. He supposed he was… infatuated with Cloud beyond reason, beyond what he could even begin to fathom.

* * * * *

The crowds of Wall Market, the entertainment district beneath the Sector Six plate, put topside’s to shame. The neon lights and flashing signs of bars and inns burned brightly, scattered among decorative street vendors and lively shops. Wires twisted with colorful lamps weaved among the rooftops of the buildings, bobbing and weaving with the artificial stars of the plate.

Despite their popularity, the SOLDIERs received no unusual treatment from the crowds or staff of any shop or bar, such excessive attention would ruin the thrill of Wall Market. Even so, one could not help but laugh at the shrieks of a warrior with such renown such as Cloud whenever his ears were pierced.

“I would never guess that you are afraid of needles.” Zack teased, poking Cloud’s side. “Wutai better not find out.”

“Why are we friends, again?” The blond laughed, pushing him.

“Oh, you know you love me! Speakin’ of love, where’s your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my–”

“I know, I know, but it’s my sworn duty as your best friend to make sure you are properly made fun of in his presence! And I shall do this duty with honor!”

“Alright, Angeal, Genesis is probably dragging him into the Honey Bee Inn.”

“Well, on that note, I heard from Jonas that Drunkards is having Nickel Shot night,” Alden said, running ahead of the group from behind. He and Xavier had been wandering aimlessly in the weapon’s shop for quite some time, probably causing the worst kind of trouble. “I have no idea what on earth that could possibly mean, but I’m game.”

“I think we’ll _die_ if we go to Drunkards.” Cloud laughed. “Then again, I wouldn’t mind getting absolutely wasted.”

“Cloud! Cloud! Look, the coliseum!” Zack shook his shoulder, pointing at an elaborate building with the statue of a monster wrapped around the entrance. “They’re hosting a tournament! We _have_ to compete as a team!”

“You know that’s not fair. You and the ‘Golden Hero’ against a few thieves and Corneo lackeys is hardly a tournament.” Xavier replied to his proposal, grabbing Alden’s arm to slow him down.

“Think about it. You two could find Seph, Gen, and Angeal and all of you could bet on us. Think of the competition _and_ the prize money, gentlemen!” Zack punched his own hand to show the future crushing of the competitors.

Xavier and Alded glanced at each other before playfully saluting and scampering away. “Oh, to Ifrit with it.” Cloud shrugged. “Why not.”


	5. Final Freedom

The metallic taste of blood filled Cloud’s mouth as he sailed through the air. He landed in a crouch and rose to his feet, picking up his sword from off the ground. “This is by far the worst idea you’ve had since Sector Two!” He dove out of the way of a Firaga, crashing on his knees.

“How was I supposed to know the final round was gonna be a Cutthroat?!” Zack replied, helping Cloud to his feet. “In my defense, we could be fighting something _way_ weirder, like a house!”

“Don’t give them any ideas!” Cloud cast cure before looking up into the fiery eyes of their opponent. “Alright, so it absorbs most magic, we can’t poison it, and our swords hardly do damage.”

“It’s already dead, and it summons hellfire.” The monster bellowed, roaring louder than the cheers and shouts of the crowd, shaking the very coliseum. “I deem that we are utterly screwed.”

Cloud shook his head, scanning the crowd above them. Affectionately nicknamed “Cutthroats” by SOLDIERs, Aljan Mumjes were Wutai’s version of a zombie– alive yet dead, slain yet unslayable. It hardly looked human… and maybe it never was… a failed attempt to create their own Sephiroth, perhaps.

Its head was consumed in white flame, floating above its shoulders. Its hollowed eyes were filled with pure evil and malice– jealous of those who remained in the land of the living. Its black flesh twisted in the same patterns as muscles would, sifting apart and rolling back together with horrifying, fluid movements.

It gripped a spearhead in one hand and a chain in the other, dressed in the same white flame. The lower half of its body had the likeness of a spider with six legs in the stead of eight, each dripping with poison.

Despite a Cutthroat’s terrifying appearance and being nearly invincible, they were not undefeatable. Cloud and Zack never ventured into the territory where these fiends resided, and their training neglected such beasts due to their sporadic encounters. Yet due to their incredible luck, Don Corneo found one and crowned it as his champion.

Cloud desperately scanned the crowd, trying to find something– anything– to help, when a flash of silver caught his eye at the edge of the ring. Sephiroth. “Of course!” He thought out loud, giving himself a proud smirk.

“Are you gonna share this thought with me or are you gonna leave me hanging?!” Zack cried, tossing up a barrier as the Mumje closed in on them. Cloud said nothing, fixing his eyes on Sephiroth. The Silver General’s gaze met his, and he leaned forward in his seat– almost concerned.

 _“Darkness_.” He signed as he noticed the desperation in Cloud’s expression, nodding toward the creature. _“Then ice magic.”_

If the blond managed to nod, it was too brief to notice. He pulled Zack out of the Mumje’s attack range and to the other side of the arena. “We need to hit it with darkness. Then a Blitzaga should weaken it enough to do real damage.”

“Ooh! This calls for my specialty! A distraction!” His friend replied, breaking away and provoking the Cutthroat. “Hey, you! Yeah, you! You dollar store tin man! My grandma could catch me faster than you!”

Cloud struggled to choke back a laugh. The fiend growled and whirled around, lunging toward Zack. His friend evaded and sprinted in circles around the Cutthroat, shouting insults and laughing at himself. The blond held his hand to his chest and called upon the darkness within the planet. He cast it upon the Mumje, quickly bringing ice to his aid. The fiend screeched and flailed. Its attacks barely missed Zack and scarred the floor with deep gorges.

As the ice shattered, the Mumje slumped down with a shriek of pain, bowing its head. Cloud air-stepped to the monster, thrusting with all his strength. They tried their best to kill it while it was down, but a strange, poisonous aura pushed them away after a few attacks.

“Shiva, I’m out of mana!” Cloud panicked, trying to cast poisona.

“I don’t have ice materia equipped. The hell are we supposed to do?” Zack yelled, taking a hesitant step into the aura before wincing and jumping back.

Cloud racked his brain, backing away from the Cutthroat as it stood back up. “The SOLDIER Strike.” He blurted.

“The team attack Angeal and Genesis do?”

“Just follow my lead! It’s our only shot!”

Even if he wanted to, Zack did not have time to hesitate, placing his trust and his life in the hands of the blond, inexperienced as he was. The pair began the attack with a series of powerful slashes. Red streaks followed their blades, each strike harder than the last.

They then thrust forward, twisting their blades and jumping. As they fell, Zack threw Cloud his sword. The blond air-stepped into his friend’s waiting hands, together launching him high into the air above the fiend. He crashed to earth with the fatal blow, the Mumje screeching, and thrashing under the weight.

As Cloud rose to his feet and the monster faded into no more than a memory of the Lifestream, shocked silence echoed throughout the coliseum. Roman Candles shot through the air as the crowd erupted with cheers and shouts.

“Dun-da-da- _dun_ -da-dun-da- _dunnn_!” Zack sang along with the victory fanfare, pulling Cloud into a sweaty, excited hug. “We did it! We actually did it!”

“Yeah…” He laughed, peeling Zack off of him with a thrilled grin. “We did.”

*** * * * ***

For a moment, Cloud forgot what it was like to miss the open, free sky. The steel plate above shone with artificial stars, a poor stand-in for the stellar view of topside. Yet, even though the slums saw neither rain nor snow nor did they possess the means of an easy life such as the plate dwellers, there was a sense of independence that enthralled him.

Perhaps that was the purpose of the undercity, to create an illusion of freedom apart from the outside world that was too perfect and alluring to refuse.

“Aye, yo, Cloud. You would not believe the amount of trouble I went through to get these. Woke me up real good, though.” Zack called from below. Cloud sat on the roof of the back of the coliseum, gazing up at the plate as he waited. His friend figured out how to scale the ladder while holding four bottles of beer, hoisting himself up beside him.

“So… this is what it feels like to be champs, huh?” Zack said as he collapsed onto his back, offering Cloud two bottles.

“Lightheaded and indecisive?” The blond replied, snatching his share of Gold Turk– an expensive beer they dug up with the prize money.

“I believe the words you’re looking for is drunk as hell.” They burst into laughter, and Cloud flopped back to lay beside Zack. “You know, my ma wanted me to be a chocobo breeder.”

“Oh, good gods, not this again.”

“I could have my own farm right now out there somewhere, not having to worry about anything in the world. The war wouldn’t be my problem, the early morning workouts wouldn’t be such a pain, and the mess hall food would never’ve made me sick. Yet heroes gotta be heroes…" Zack folded his hands behind his head, sighing deeply. "Do you regret it…? Leaving home…?”

Cloud pressed his head against the roof, thinking for a long while. Even in a daze, the view of the mountains from the water tower in Nibelheim was no memory so easily blurred. His home was something of a country boy’s fantasy, perhaps a place where the strife and uneasiness of life failed to reach. Yet even among his fondest memories, he found himself utterly and completely alone.

When he left his home, he knew there was a chance that his experiences in the city may very well remain absent of friends. Foolish thinking as it was, the city itself, though full of life, seemed to lack the ability to provide decent friendship. But when Cloud grew to love Midgar and his newfound life, he saw within the city the bubbly energy within Zack, Xavier’s playful wit, and Alden’s eccentric humor. And even as he saw these things, he knew he could never trade them away.

“No,” Cloud said with a smile. “Never.”

“Well, if your conscious is clean, mine’s too. I guess I ended up raising a little chocobo after all.” Zack rolled over and ruffled Cloud’s hair, laughing to himself.

“Why are you being so deep all of a sudden...? Where is Zack and what did you do with him?”

“I’m just…worried about you, ya know? I don’t know why… I just feel like something bad’s gonna happen, and I wanna stop it before it starts. I just can’t pin it down…”

Cloud lay in silence for a few moments before turning over to face Zack, an impish smile on his face. “You sound less like a puppy and more like Angeal when you’re wasted.”

“And _you_ look like you’ve been attacked by a blow-drier.”

“Wonder whose fault that is.”


	6. First Class Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild Violence Warning! This is also the first chapter of my main romantic plot. Enjoy!

Cloud jolted awake at the sharp prick of a needle, tearing his arm away from the feeling. He reached for his sword but was pinned against his bed by many pairs of powerful hands. SOLDIER uniforms surrounded him, the faces of those who wore them obscured by masks. He cried out for help as he tried to break free, finding that his strength melted away with whatever they injected him with.

The Golden Hero… reduced to nothing but a thrashing, crying mess in nothing but seconds. When he tried to calm down, the hands applied more pressure, and he cried out again.

“Comply, and we will refrain from further use of lethal force.” A disembodied voice said, and Cloud nodded frantically, desperate for them to let go. Their hands slowly released him, and he slipped out of bed into the midst of the SOLDIERs. He peeked at the time behind one of the men and gawked in astonishment. It was 04:00 AM; no one would have heard his cries for help.

He was escorted out of his room with a hand on his back and into the living room where he was met by a few other SOLDIERs– it made him wonder how much they were being paid to do this. Their defaced expressions stared down at Cloud as he passed, his every step monitored closely until he was in the hallway.

He looked up at the glossy ceiling above him, wondering if Sephiroth might have heard him and if he had, why he was waiting so long to show his face. He held onto the hope that the Silver General was using a surprise tactic– that he would take down the SOLDIERs nearest to Cloud, grab him, and escape to finish the rest off later. Once they reached the elevator, his hope failed him, and he deemed that there was no help coming, that certainly, no one heard him.

As he and four other SOLDIERs made their descent to level 66, each passing floor struck Cloud with deepening fear and anxiety. The doors opened to the dark, empty main floor of Professor Hojo’s lab, and the sight of the cryogenic chambers sent a chill down his spine. Across from the lab’s elevator was a twisted labyrinth of hallways and testing chambers, filled with unspeakable horrors and unfortunate patients forced to endure Hojo’s cruel experiments.

Cloud immediately fought back when they escorted him in that direction, knocking his head back against the SOLDIER’s behind him and sprinting away. With the exit in sight, hands grabbed him from behind and slammed him onto the ground, two SOLDIERs pinning him and a third cuffing his wrists behind his back. Cloud was yanked to his feet and thrashed every step, trying desperately to break free.

They shoved him into an empty room and uncuffed him, locking him inside. After a few minutes of banging on the door and shouting, he sank down a wall and hugged his knees to his chest, burying his face away from the darkness around him. It reminded him of a time he could not quite pin down, a memory that was distinct yet blurred.

 _“Weak.”_ He heard a voice say. Was that…? No… “ _If you can’t protect my daughter from harm, then you have no right to be around her. Worthless boy.”_

Too weak. Too fragile. Not enough… Thoughts that crowded his mind for years before joining SOLDIER flooded back to him. He failed to fight back against those who captured him; he failed to be strong _again_. Perhaps what he went to Shinra for was something he would never be able to gain… something he was never meant to have.

Cloud drowned in his mind for what seemed like hours before one of the doors opened and he sprung to his feet, fists raised. A man in a lab coat stepped forward, the door zipping closed behind him. He held a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other, and though Cloud’s senses were weakened, he could smell the scent of blood on the man’s skin. “Strife… Cloud Strife.” He said, flipping through a few pages on his clipboard.

“I know my name.” The blond hissed, taking a step forward.

“Sizeable weapon, excellent cardiovascular health, and impressive lung capacity. Perfectly balanced muscle and bone structure–”

“What the hell is going on?”

“Standard procedure for an experiment. Nothing more.” The man replied with a sigh. “But I will ask that you refrain from fighting against me. The precautions taken with your arrival were necessary since you are one not to put yourself so easily in our hands. I promise no further harm will come to you.”

Cloud slowly lowered his fists and clenched them at his sides until his knuckles turned white, wondering what on earth was keeping him from attacking. The man proceeded in completed mundane tasks like checking blood pressure and heart rate before scribbling down the results and leaving the room.

The door opened again to a pair of SOLDIERs who stripped Cloud of his clothes and shoved him into a small, cramped shower cell ridden with the smell of bleach. He stood facing a blank, tile wall, shivering as he watched drops of water roll to the floor. A dull buzz rang through the chamber, followed by what sounded like a rushing river, and he was slammed against the wall by a harsh blast of water from behind.

When the assault ceased, he braced himself against the wall, coughing and choking on desterilizer and soap. The buzzer sounded again as the door opened, and a SOLDIER handed him a bundle of white clothes, grabbing him by the arm and shoving him into a testing chamber. Shivering and soaked, he met eyes with the person he least expected to see– Sephiroth.

“Gah!” Cloud shoved his clothes to cover his waist, blushing madly. The Silver General sat on a cot in front of him with a book in his lap and his lips parted slightly with surprise. “What the–”

“Ahem. Can you both hear me?” A voice that could only belong to Professor Hojo said over a loudspeaker. “How are you finding your living quarters? I do hope it will suffice for the time being. You have the opportunity to take part in a rather… ambitious experiment of mine. Subject S, do explain to your new roommate the conditions.”

Sephiroth’s expression twisted in disgust at the sound of the name, but he shook his head, looking up at Cloud. The blond stood frozen with his clothes still in his hands, unsure of whether he was terrified or shocked.

“Hojo has a theory…” Sephiroth began, glaring at a camera in the corner, “…that you and I are the same ‘breed’ of human so-to-speak. He wants to study our interactions for an allotted amount of time and create scenarios that trigger certain responses.”

Fighting against the urge to panic, Cloud nodded– it was best not to overthink the situation. “We have _got_ to stop meeting like this.” He said, fumbling to pull on his pants.

“I’ll make sure to avert my eyes, but, if you’re worried, I’ll have you know that I don’t mind,” Sephiroth said, his eyes wandering the blond’s body for a moment before looking back down to his book. Cloud blushed _hard_ , hiding his face in his hands. “I apologize. Did I embarrass you?”

“N-No.” Cloud stammered, looking away and tugging on his shirt. “ _You_ of all people just keep seeing me bare-ass naked. Not exactly how I imagined we would interact.”

“Should I… take that as a compliment?”

“I guess a lot of people imagine that is how they would interact with you, but not me as much. I don’t really know how you should take that, but I guess…” He trailed off once he realized he was rambling. “S-Sorry. I’ll shut up, now.”

“No, no. I do enjoy the sound of your voice.”

Cloud noticed Sephiroth’s smile, a true, genuine one, and he sighed with relief. “In that case…” he sat across from the Silver General on his own cot, “…if we’re gonna be trapped in a room together, we should at least get to know each other, right? But I don’t see you as the type to share your darkest secrets on the first day…”

He looked around the room, half-heartedly searching for any cameras. The floor and walls alike were made of a glossy, white material Cloud could not name if he tried with a single entrance that locked from the outside. There were two cots to serve as beds on opposite sides of the room, and Hojo was gracious enough to spare a bathroom with a cramped shower and less privacy than the blond was used to.

“What about… your favorite color?”

“Now, now. Let’s not step _too_ far out of our bounds.” Sephiroth laughed, closing his book and setting it aside. “But… I suppose I can make an exception for you…”

Cloud perked up and scooted closer. “Then… what is it?”

“Gold… like the sunset.”

“Mine’s silver.” The blond said, quickly rambling off, “B-But not because of your hair! There’s this time in the coldest part of winter when the moon is full that the snow shines like silver… It used to be my favorite time of year, but the snow in Midgar doesn’t glow like it does in Nibelheim.”

“I suppose I would like to see it someday… if Midgar is truly lackluster compared to backwater country.”

“You betcha. There aren’t any grass or flowers here except for a few places in the slums. In my hometown? When summer hits, there’s green as far as the eye can see with fields and even trees in some places.”

“Now that you have mentioned it, I can hear the Northwestern in your voice.”

“Damn it. Zack told me my accent would fade within a year as I got familiar with city life, but here I am still saying ‘ol’ instead of ‘oil’ or however you weirdos say it.”

“The backwater experts… How quaint. But I can’t wrap my mind around why in Gaia would you choose to join SOLDIER of all things? Come to think of it, outside of you and Fair, I have failed to come across any other country boys.”

Cloud thought long and hard, eventually deciding against telling Sephiroth his failure to protect Tifa and his longing to become just like the infamous Silver General. “Long story short, I saw how cool the SOLDIERs were in the papers and on TV, but my ma wouldn’t let me join because she said there were too many temptations in the big city. So, I left as an act of defiance to prove to her I could do it, I guess.”

“I suppose I just never knew what life outside of this felt like…”

“You mean all of this fighting and science-y stuff? I just wanted to be a First Class… like you.” _And to be stronger._ He added in his mind, looking down at the floor beneath his feet. “Oh, I know! I’ll just have to take you to Nibelheim, then! Think about it. We can basically go anywhere we want… well, not right now… but I want you to see backwater country outside of war.”

Sephiroth laughed softly, giving Cloud a gentle smile. “It’s a date, then.”


	7. Midnight Sunshine

“Two weeks and yet you still have nothing of value to offer me?”

“There have been major setbacks in the specimen’s cooperation, sir. He is resilient to the antithetic and the procedure sedatives.”

“I suppose I will not have to intervene,” Hojo replied, folding his hands behind his back. “Unless there is a lack of the necessary… psychoactive force.”

Tau sighed and offered the professor a phone with the recording of a previous attempted surgery. Subject C lay upon an operating table unconscious while doctors and nurses prepared him for dissection, cleaning his skin and double-checking IVs. As if on cue, the specimen shot up and, in a daze, attacked the team of surgeons until being wrestled back into his holding cell by a pair of SOLDIERs.

Hojo sighed and shook his head, looking up at the large, cytogenetic chamber in the center of the Drum. And Aljan Mumje floated lifelessly in the mako, its dull, white flame flickering pitifully. A few scientists in diving gear performed a blade test in an attempt to cut through its absurdly thick flesh– a necessary step to wound not only fiends but SOLDIERs as well. “Are you certain you used Vidakin?”

“I am beyond certain. With all due respect, sir, without these results, we cannot compile a correct report with suitable information. The President is demanding a full-scale file on the Subject C project, and–––”

Hojo waved him off submissively. “Then write him one.” The blade cut through the Mumje’s skin effortlessly, and Hojo smiled to himself. “Unless, the data we have just obtained proves useful in the next few days.”

“Another thing…” Tau motioned back to his phone where a recording of Subject C and S interacting dated back to seven days prior. “Their relationship is growing to be rather… intimate. If that is even the proper word for it.”

Hojo peered down at the video, watching as Subject C walked across the room to sit beside S. He sat in silence for a moment before resting his head on his roommate’s shoulder, reading the book in his lap. “Why do you wear glasses?” He asked suddenly, and Sephiroth glanced over at Subject C, arching his brow.

“Any particular reason for this random question or is this one of those impulsive things again?”

“Well, I know that our healing is amazing compared to everyone else, and our bodies are essentially perfect so…” He shrugged, looking back at the book.

“I suppose, they make me feel human…” He turned the page and shifted how he sat, his silver hair spilling over his shoulders. “A tether to my mortality, perhaps…”

Subject C’s hands reached toward Sephiroth’s hair, a mischievous glint in his eye. The Silver General flinched away at his advance, sweeping it over one shoulder away from the blond. “Aw, come on! I wanna braid it!”

“So that’s why you’re over here…” The Silver General smirked and took off his glasses. “You’re a determined little thing, aren’t you? And I’ve learned from past experience that you will pout if you fail to get your way…”

“Soooooo?”

“Fine. But count your lucky stars I like you.”

“How sweet. I feel honored.” Subject C’s hands began to weave through Sephiroth’s hair– undeniably breaking a barrier that the Silver General held high for others, including his closest friends.

Thoughts boiled over in the professor’s head… terrible, dreadful thoughts. “I’ve seen enough,” Hojo said, turning away from Tau. “Release them tomorrow and be sure to give the older of the two a mission _alone_ … I need the required preparations for the next experiment complete by the weekend.”

“Without another word, Hojo walked over to the elevator and rode it to the floor below, mumbling things to himself. “Sterolin should suffice… Why didn’t I think of that before?” The professor listed Sterolin under useless medicines due to the horrific side effects of such a serum. As a cognitive reduction, it prolonged a malleable dream-like state and produced a series of headaches and hallucinations induced by memories of past troubles or failures.

“Why if it isn’t Shinra’s savior… How’s science treating you?” The deep, unprofessional voice of Hollander called as Hojo stepped out of the elevator.

The professor sighed and groaned to himself, brushing past his co-director. “Pleasant. Just pleasant.”

“That’s great news! I… actually need a favor.” Hollander followed alongside Hojo, waving a clipboard in front of him.

“And I should offer my assistance because…?”

“I admit the last few weren’t exactly your line of expertise, but I promise you will enjoy it this time. Just take a look.”

Hojo took the clipboard and flipped through it, raising his eyebrows with interest. “These are Project Revival charts…”

“Exactly.” Hollander walked backward in front of him, motioning with his hands as he talked. “The graphs show the body dynamics between Sephiroth and the new specimen, and there have been tests to show that there is something very off about Subject C. So far surgeries have failed, which means…” Hollander held his hand out with a smile on his face, motioning for an answer.

“Dissection and enhancement,” Hojo smirked to himself, silently applauding Doctor Tau’s work behind the scenes. Though Hollander worked for Shinra for ages, the director never seemed to catch on to the

“This is going to be fun, right?”

“Oh, yes…” He handed the clipboard back to Hollander, walking ahead of him. “This should be _very_ fun indeed.”

* * * * *

Cloud stirred at the sound of the door opening, his weary eyes watching the faint gleam of silver hair sweep out of the room. If he did not know any better in his dream-like state, he would have believed the ghostly figure to be an angel, and perhaps Sephiroth was, even with the loss of a wing. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before following the Silver General, keeping a close distance behind.

Cloud guessed Sephiroth was making his way to the only room on the vast three floors with windows leading to the outside world– the reading nook nestled deep in the winding hallways. Nightmares were an often-enough occurrence between them that Hojo provided the luxury to wander the science division floors to put their minds at ease… As long as they behaved, that is.

The hour was late, the halls dark and empty save the dim, green glow of artificial light from the mako chambers lining the walls. The staff cleared from their torture chambers and testing rooms, and even the professor was cooped up inside his fancy apartment somewhere, most likely watching a live feed of “his specimens’” interactions.

As Cloud followed Sephiroth further into the maze of hallways, he noticed the Silver General glance behind himself and smirk, aware of the blond’s presence. Sephiroth turned into a room at the end of his trek, walking into a world of light of the city beyond the glass. The recreation center was for the staff of the science division to relax and discuss things outside of the Shinra Building and their jobs. An entire wall was fashioned into a window, sitting pretty behind a few glamorous couches that on looked the view.

“Unable to sleep?” Sephiroth’s deep, rousing voice filled the room with life, flooding Cloud’s tired senses with a warm, excited feeling he could not seem to pin down.

“No…” The blond replied, stopping in his tracks as he watched the Silver General sit beside the window. “Nightmare, too?”

“Mm… Unfortunately. Even parted from the war, it seems to wear me down. In which did you divulge in?”

“The one with the operating table and the hands... There’s been a lot of hands of late... and unfortunately not in the good way.”

Sephiroth laughed softly, curling his legs beneath him and resting his head on the armrest of the couch. Cloud graced across the room and sat beside him, gazing down at the busy, indifferent Midgar below. Though the sight was indeed beautiful, the blond’s eyes glanced over to Sephiroth time and time again until fastened to him.

The pale light cut and shaped Sephiroth’s long, handsome face in such a way that captivated Cloud, his thin lips and high cheekbones perfect in every way. As he shifted, his silver hair fell over his shoulders and swept the couch beneath him, a veil of sheer starlight.

“Magnificent view…” Sephiroth sighed, pressing a finger against the glass and tracing the outline of the horizon.

“Y-Yeah,” Cloud stammered, forgetting that he was staring at him. Sephiroth’s beautiful, cat-like eyes met his, cunning yet beautiful. They were capable of cutting the blond down to size yet refrained from doing so– gazing upon Cloud with reverence and fondness that made his heart pound against his chest.

“I’m flattered, really, but I meant Midgar.” He said with a smirk, looking back out over the city. Cloud’s face flushed, and he looked away, trying to catch his breath. “It’s quite amusing how often we find ourselves here… looking out over this metropolis of chaos. I suppose we should pin the blame on destiny.”

“Destiny? Like fire and brimstone if you try to veer off the set path destiny or calmer, gentler ‘this is your choice’ destiny?”

“The former sounds far more exciting, wouldn’t you think?” Sephiroth looked back over to Cloud, a playful gleam in his eye.

“Honestly, I prefer to stay inside and do nothing. I can’t decide if this whole thing has been a blessing or a curse.”

“Well, you are just a little ray of sunshine, aren’t you?” Seph reached out and ruffled Cloud’s hair with a smirk. “I suppose I just found your new nickname, Sunshine.” The blond gasped and crossed his arms, lightheartedly pouting. “Aw, don’t sulk. I think it’s absolutely adorable.” The Silver General placed his thumb on Cloud’s forehead, rubbing softly. “Besides, you’re going to get wrinkles if you continue to furrow your brow like this.”

The blond felt himself lean into his touch. “Wrinkles? At sixteen?”

“Maybe not sixteen, but you could very well contract them around thirty. It would be a shame to mar such a lovely face.”

Cloud blushed and chewed on his lip, watching as Sephiroth’s hand moved from his forehead to brush the hair from his face. His fingers trailed to his cheek, brushing gently over his skin as if worried Cloud would shatter. Cloud closed his eyes and sighed, a small smile spreading over his lips.

Sephiroth’s hand lingered for a moment before pulling away, and the blond opened his eyes, noticing that they were closer than before. The blond gazed down at Sephiroth’s lips, admiring how unearthly perfect they were. For so many years, he wondered what those lips tasted like, how the Silver General would kiss, if he would use his teeth to claim Cloud as his own, his tongue–

 _‘No!’_ The blond shook his head, looking away. ‘ _I can’t think like this.’_ He said quietly to himself, glancing back over at the angel in front of him. He believed he had done such a good job hiding his boyish crush on Sephiroth over the past year that it would be useless to let up now…

The Silver General looked out the window for a moment before glancing back over at Cloud and opening his mouth to say something before clamping it shut again. “After all of this Hojo nonsense is behind us, would you… care to dine with me one evening? Somewhere exotic, perhaps?” He finally asked, raising his brow.

“I, uh…” Cloud rubbed his eyes to make sure that he was not stuck inside of some sick dream. “I… What? _You_ are asking _me_ on a date?”

“If ‘date’ is your preferred word of choice, then yes, I believe I am.”

“You’re not tired of me yet?”

“Perish the thought.”

A giddy, excited grin crossed his face as he nodded. “Yes. Yes, yes. I would love to.”

Sephiroth smiled a small, genuine smile– as if to congratulate himself on his boldness– and looked back out the window, tracing his finger over a place on the distant horizon. “Somewhere that way… I heard Costal Del Sol is lovely outside of war. It may not be Nibelheim snow worthy, but the sunsets are impeccable. How does that sound, Sunshine?”

Cloud opened his mouth to reply but his eyes trailed outside where the city’s lights flickered and cut out sector by sector and the Shinra building followed, plunging them in darkness.


End file.
